


Shatter the Mirror

by fabled



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Limits, Hand-job, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Toys (mild), cross-dressing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabled/pseuds/fabled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where nudity and sex aren't resistricted, where it is commonly accepted to make out (blowjobs, handjobs, rimming, frottage) in public, Kurt is private. Blaine unintentionally breaks his limits. Originally written for BDSM prompt. http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/951.html?thread=600247#t600247</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter the Mirror

It was a classic case of “hurry up and wait”. The morning had been rush, rush, rush, last minute cleaning and organizing.

Then finally preparing himself - showering, shaving, and moisturizing carefully before layering silky new lingerie under his chosen outfit. He had grinned from ear to ear thinking about how excited Blaine was going to be when he saw his “surprise”. When there were only minutes left before it was time to leave, Kurt lubed and inserted the small vented plug. He wiggled a bit to seat it comfortably and then headed off to pick up his missing husband.

Blaine was coming home today! Finally, after three agonizing months, an entire summer, Blaine was returning home. Kurt couldn’t wait! Anticipation danced along his skin as he restlessly waited for a glimpse of his husband, his happiness dimmed only slightly by the fact that the airplane was an hour late.

The first few returning travelers who trickled into the room brought with them the happy sounds of reunion. Kurt averted his eyes from some of these, uncomfortable with the level of PDA available for display. Only Blaine was important enough that Kurt would subject himself to the emotional whirlwind of the airport. In a world where nudity and affection were commonplace and even sex was acceptable in public (if considered uncouth) Kurt’s desire for privacy was considered... abnormal.

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice recalled Kurt away from of the more awkward displays around him and returned the smile to his face as he looked up to see his tanned husband. He ran forward and jumped into a bone crushing hug. “I missed you” and “finally” and “I love you” poured out of their mouthes as they tucked their faces into each other’s necks, clinging to each other. After a few minutes, and a few rather chaste kisses considering what was going on around them, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and started to lead him from the room. Dodging frotting couples and bored children waiting for their parents to finish their greetings, they finally headed toward baggage, in a hurry to get home.

****

Kurt stared at himself in the harsh lights of the bathroom mirror and wondered when it had gone so wrong. First the airplane was late, then the extra crowded airport had delayed them. Blaine’s baggage had been lost and they’d had to put in a ticket (leaving their phone number, unwilling to wait for it). Traffic was bad, and when they finally got to the take-out place their order had turned cold. Waiting for it to be remade had taken another 20 minutes and by the time they finally got home, the family was antsy and hungry.

Disappointment and frustration burned along Kurt’s spine as he slowly removed the plug he had inserted hours before. Grateful that it was vented for comfort, he cleaned himself up quickly but cautiously. He couldn’t help but whine a little as his sensitive body clenched down on nothing and let him know that it wasn’t food that it wanted. He settled his hand down on his cock and adjusted it in his pretty green panties, the soft silk sliding hedonistically along the hot skin. Sighing, he took himself in hand. This really wasn’t what he wanted, but it would have to do. He just couldn’t see himself sitting down to dinner with a raging hard on.

Banging on the bathroom door made Kurt jump. “Kurt! Hurry up! Dang dude, what’s taking so long?” Finn shouted, his annoyance ringing loud and clear. “We’re hungry, dude!”

“I-I’m coming Finn! Just a minute!” Kurt snarled. Fuck! This just was not his day. Glancing down at his body, he decided he just wasn’t going to have a choice. He’d have to suck it up and try to pretend as best he could. This was going to be a long dinner.

***

Ten minutes into dinner, Kurt was in hell.

“So, dudes, what took so long? I expected you two to be home when we got off work.” Finn’s smirk was pornographic. “Admit it, you did the deed in the airport in front of everybody.”

“No, no!” Kurt and Blaine both denied the accusation quickly. “Can we not talk about it? It was a long afternoon.” Kurt tried to dodge.

“Ohh, why not?” Finn’s wife, Susan laughed. “The best sex in the world is at the airport, you know. It’s the only place you don’t get looks for going all the way in public. It’s awesome!”

Burt’s voice held slight disapproval. “I don’t know about that. You kids may feel like it’s acceptable, but I still think sex should be reserved for the bedroom.”

“Then what was that last Thursday?” Carol chuckled. “You certainly didn’t complain when I hit my knees after being at congress all week.”

“That’s different, Carol, and you know it.” Burt rumbled, unscathed at his wife’s teasing. “I know things are getting more relaxed, but I just think that intercourse should be reserved for the bedroom. If you need release, there are plenty of socially acceptable ways to go about it.”

The conversation continued for some time. Kurt kept his head down and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He hated sex talk. He knew it was normal, but he just couldn’t handle it. To make things worse, he knew that if his family caught sight of his red face and hunched shoulders they’d start teasing him again.

Blaine noticed Kurt’s discomfort, of course. “Kurt? Are you okay?” he said quietly, letting the other conversation float on around them.

“Yeah, Blaine, I’m fine. I just want dinner to be over.” Kurt replied.

“Me too, baby, me too. I’ve missed you.” Blaine’s voice was louder than he intended. This had the unfortunate consequence of bringing the family’s attention back where Kurt didn’t want it.

“Hey, come on man, you can’t be that hard up. Kurt did get to meet your plane -- you’re welcome, I might add since I had to take his shift.” Finn’s buddy buddy attitude was grating to Kurt’s nerves.

“For the last time, we didn’t do anything!” Kurt snapped.

Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder. “Waiting for tonight? You have more willpower than me.” He laughed.

Finn on the other hand was upset. “What? Why? Blaine, you need to stop this! Look at him! HIs face is red and he’s almost in tears! Stop denying my brother. Don’t make me hurt you.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt, concerned. “Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt’s weak nod was obviously not enough of an assurance. He placed his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck. “Please, Kurt, talk to me.”

But Kurt didn’t know what to say. He was just emotionally at his limit. The butt plug and the silk on his body, the ruined plans, the last three months without his husband, and now Blaine’s warm hand on his neck and his breath across his ear, his body was on fire. His pants were too tight and it hurt. Add to that this uncomfortable conversation, his embarrassment at his hard on while sitting at the dinner table, and the fact that he didn’t want his family to know about his devious need for privacy, he just burst into tears.

“Oh baby, shhh,” Blaine soothed. “Are you really that hard up?” He reached across and gave Kurt a hug. Kurt clung to his husband, hiding his face and crying into his shoulder. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt’s body soothingly. Kurt couldn’t help but gasp when Blaine’s warm hand ran across his hip and along the waistband of his pants. “Shh, shh, baby, it’s okay,” Blaine continued to sooth.

Blaine sat there considering what to do. Kurt obviously needed relief, but exhibition was usually a limit for him. Well, it was just his family, it wasn’t really public. A simple hand-job wouldn’t be that bad, would it?

“Honey? Why don’t you unbutton your pants?” Blaine’s voice was uncertain but gentle.

___

Kurt’s head jerked up and he gasped. There was no way Blaine had just asked him that. No, no, no, he wouldn’t. Blaine knew this was his hardest limit! He knew how uncomfortable it made Kurt. Blaine wouldn’t betray him like this, especially not in front of his family. That would be even worse than in front of strangers he’d never have to see again! At least in clubs Kurt wouldn’t be the center of attention!

Maybe Blaine just meant for Kurt to be more comfortable. His pants were awfully tight. And if he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his shirt down, no one would see anything. And perhaps it would allow Kurt to calm down. That had to be it. He just needed to calm down and finish his dinner and then he could vanish to his room with his husband. He tucked his face back into Blaine’s neck and took a deep breath. Courage. He could do this. He reached under his shirt to unbutton and unzip his pants. See? This wasn’t that bad.

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled comfortingly at Kurt. Well, this was going well. Kurt had looked surprised but he’d opened his pants so quickly, and he was clutching at Blaine so nicely. He felt so good. And Blaine could make this so good for him.

Kurt’s nightmares were realized when Blaine’s hand wrapped around his cock. This couldn’t be happening! It couldn’t! He trusted Blaine to not put him in this position. Kurt’s groan that was forced out of him was not caused by pleasure, but despair. He grabbed Blaine’s hand with his, trying to give a signal that this was not okay with him. He tasted his safeword on his lips, it was right there, begging to be released. But his family would know. Oh god, his family would know that he was a spoiled child who wasn’t willing to take care of his partner in public. That he was deviant. He wasn’t just gay, he required privacy. He just couldn’t do it. He’d never live it down. But, Blaine had promised. He had promised! He’d said that he would never put Kurt in this position. Why? Why?

When Kurt’s hand had grabbed Blaine’s hand, Blaine had stopped and looked at his husband. But when Kurt continued to sit there with his eyes closed, Blaine started to slowly stroke up and down. The silky feel of Kurt’s panties surprised him and he lifted Kurt’s shirt to see what he was feeling.

“Oh wow, Kurt. Are these new?” The question was out before he truly thought about where they were sitting. It interrupted the conversation around the dinner table (which had continued on without them) and again attracted the attention of the family.

“What a gorgeous color!” Carol exclaimed. “Kurt, where did you get them?”

Kurt’s eyes raced from person to person, finding all eyes on him. His father. His stepmother. His brother, who he’d once had a crush on. His brother’s wife. Even Blaine was watching, waiting patiently for an answer, while his hand stroked, stroked, slowly up and down his cock. It was obscene.

“Uh, um, they’re Francois de Loire,” Kurt finally managed to mumble from numb lips.

“Well they’re beautiful. But then you always have had the best taste.” Carol smiled at him. She turned to Susan, “Speaking of fashion, have you seen what Kurt’s done to the place? He was so kind to agree to stay with us for the summer and help me decorate the new house. I never would have been able to put this house together without his help.” Susan replied and the conversation again bounced from subject to subject over their take-out dinner. Kurt tuned it out, not able to follow the conversation as the pleasure built within his body.

Kurt tried to remain silent, he really did, but it had been so long. Blaine’s hand was so warm and of course he knew just what to do, having had lots of practice at this. As each stroke massaged the head of his cock, Kurt found himself grunting. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His hips shifted back and forth against his will, seeking more contact. He hissed when Blaine stepped up his jerking, twisting and gently pinching in just the right places. In the next few strokes he completely lost control, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“Hmmm, he really is a beautiful in his pleasure isn’t he?” Susan couldn’t resist commenting. “Look at the tears on his red face. He’s really getting into it, isn’t he? Are you sure you don’t share?”

“Hey now,” Finn stepped in. “Do you need attention, honey? Why don’t you lift your skirt, I’m done eating, I can take care of you.”

“Oh, no, Finn, it’s okay. I’ll just watch Kurt here. He truly is beautiful.”

“He really is.” Blaine agreed. “I’m very lucky to have such an amazing husband. I’d do anything for him.”

“Hmmp,” Burt jumped in. “I think he looks cramped with all those clothes on. Personally, I like it when Carol plays with my balls, and it doesn’t look like you can do that with his pants so tight. But you’re his husband, you would know what he likes.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Blaine, when do you think you’ll be returning to New York?”

Blaine paused what he was doing for a minute to answer his father in law. “I think the plan was to stay another couple days. We’ll have to ask Kurt later, I think he’s getting close and I’m not sure he’s following the conversation at this point.”

Kurt was dying. His whole world was crumbling around him. His privacy violated, his trust betrayed, his pleasure commented on and ignored even by those who should have known better. His body outside of his control, he continued to thrust into Blaine’s hand as he moaned and whimpered toward his completion. Finally, finally the familiar tingling gathered along his spine and he cried loudly as he spilled all over Blaine’s hand and his clothing.

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. “There you go honey, feel better?” He grabbed a napkin, wiped his hand, and picked up his fork, preparing to eat his now mostly cold dinner.

Everyone was surprised when Kurt jumped up and ran from the room.

*****

When Blaine followed Kurt into the upstairs bathroom, he walked into a mess. In fact, it was such a disaster that for a moment he just stopped and wondered. How had Kurt achieved this in the few minutes it had taken for him to excuse himself from the table and follow? He was so distracted, that he missed the first object flying toward his head and ended up covered in powder.

“Wha-? Kurt! What’s with you?” Blaine sputtered. He looked up in time to actually see Kurt throw the wet rag at him and duck. He missed the brush that followed though. “Ouch! Dammit Kurt! That hurt!”

“Good!” Kurt’s voice was a wreck. Skipping between the upper and lower registers, he sounded like a teenager whose voice wouldn’t settle. “You deserve it!” He hissed. “How- how- how could you DO that to me?”

“Do what Kurt? I don’t understand?!” The anger in Blaine’s voice quickly turned to concern. “Are you crying? Honey, what’s wrong?”

The incredulous bitch-face that Kurt sent him was one that Blaine didn’t think he’d seen since High School. It was ruined, however, by the constant tears running down his face.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know! Don’t try to pull that oblivious shit with me, you asshole! You KNOW my limits! I TRUSTED YOU! Oh God!” And with that, Kurt’s angry facade cracked. Wrapping his arms around himself and dropping to the floor, Kurt curled up into a ball, his body racked with his pain.

At that moment, Blaine realized what this must be about. And he realized what he had done. He had just humiliated and betrayed the one person who meant the most to him in the entire world. He had read the situation wrong, yes, but it was his job to read and direct. He had fucked up. And because he had failed, he had violated this beautiful, sobbing man in front of him. Whom he didn’t deserve. Had never deserved.

Kurt had blessed him with his trust. And Blaine had raped him with it. Blaine thought he might vomit.

The moment hung suspended like a church bell tolling the death of a king. And Blaine realized that his was it. The moment that defined him as a husband. No matter how much he personally hated himself, no matter how he was going to punish himself for the next decade for this, Kurt HAD to come first. Blaine had to set aside his own mortification and try to help Kurt get through this.  
Blaine took several deep breaths and centered himself as best he could. Then he crept down into a kneel beside his sobbing husband. “Kurt? Baby? Can I touch you?” With no answer forthcoming, he slowly laid cautious fingers on Kurt’s shoulders. The sobbing continued, but there was no other response. Carefully feeling for any resistance, he uncurled Kurt enough to wrap him up in his arms.

“Shh, shh, baby. I’m so sorry. I fucked up. Shh, shh.” Contrite soothing nonsense poured out of his mouth, with really no care to what he was saying. Gently rocking Kurt, for long moments he just held him, infinitely grateful that Kurt was allowing this contact.

When the sobs diminished enough for words to be heard, there was silence. So much needed to be said that it was impossible to know where to begin. The contract had been broken. Trust had been shattered. Apologies and consequences, where to go from here?

“I need to get clean.” Kurt whispered, his eyes still tightly shut “please, I feel --”

“Of course. Whatever you need. Do you want me to go?” The quiet response held fear.

“Yes, No, -- I don’t know.” A pause. “I’m so tired.” Kurt mumbled brokenly.

“Will you allow me to help you?”

A hesitant nod.

There was nothing sexual in the minutes that followed. Grateful, gentle hands carefully undressed Kurt. Blaine set up the shower to the temperature he knew Kurt liked and then held him up, eyes averted, as Kurt scrubbed at raw skin. Afterward, there was checking for the all clear before Kurt would leave the bathroom, unwilling to see anyone else from the family. And then turning his back while Kurt dressed himself into his most concealing, comforting pajamas.

The conversation the next morning was long and painful. Promises were renewed and concessions given. Safeguards were put into place in the form of nonverbal safewords and other signals so that this would never happen again. Kurt clasped Blaine’s hand tight when they left his room, and Blaine couldn’t blame him. Excuses were made about an overtired Kurt. Plans were altered. The men returned to their home the next day and it was several months before Kurt could look at his father without blushing.

***

Trust is a funny thing. It’s given as a gift. But like a gift, once the paper comes off, it never goes on again in quite the same way. It’s not rebuilt in a day, or a week, or a month. It is given freely to those we love even when there is no evidence to support that it won’t be shattered. If Blaine had been asked if he thought Kurt would ever trust him again, the answer would have been a resounding “no”. But trust isn’t like that.

Kurt knew that Blaine had not meant to hurt him. A mistake is a mistake. And love is love. They would recover from this. It would take time, but it would happen.


End file.
